Baylor College of Medicine proposes to establish a Diabetes and Endocrinology Research Center to coordinate and expand its ongoing programs of basic and clinical research concerning the cause and treatment of diabetes mellitus, its complications and related endocrinologic conditions. While considerable diabetes-related research activity already exists, the establishment of core facilities for hormone radioimmunoassay, molecular endocrinology and tissue culture will foster enhanced interdisciplinary interaction among investigators and be more efficient and cost-effective. The presence of the center and the availability of such cores will provide an opportunity for young investigators to become involved in diabetes-related research and accumulate sufficient data to serve as a basis for independent research support. The resources of the center will also facilitate attraction of established investigators from other areas into research related to diabetes. In addition to the core facilities, a series of new initiatives and pilot and feasibility projects are proposed. These proposals will investigate fundamental questions related to the cause and nature of diabetes mellitus and its complications as well as aspects concerned with the management of diabetic patients. The integration of basic and clinical research and continuing evaluation of the effectiveness of the center will be accomplished by establishment of interdisciplinary seminars, presentation of ongoing research and periodic reviews by both the Internal and External Advisory Committees.